Young Blood
by SherbetPink
Summary: An accident left Yui more vulnerable than she would have ever thought, and it just so happens a certain vampire was waiting for her.


"Ugh... another migraine" Yui quietly spoke to herself as she wandered down the hall, slowly, not wanting to cause herself anymore pain. A hand shot up to her hair, wincing at the sudden pain. "Maybe my anaemia has something to do with it?"

The sound of the clock struck 6 pulled her out of her thoughts as her body filled with panic, she was late for dinner! Running down the steps, she internally scolded herself for being so forgetful. She lost her footing on the last half steps and was inevitable, sent rolling down each individual step until she managed to grab hold of one of the railings. Tears streamed from her eyes and her hands involuntary reached up to cup the side of her face. Somewhere along the way down, she had managed to bang her head on the corner. Yui sat there, shocked at the sight of blood that dripped towards her, and the pain shot through her head rhythmically.

"God you're so noisy"

Trying not to move her head much, her eyes shot to the man spread out on one of the sofas. She envied him, not the vampire bit of course, but him being able to sleep in the most bizarre places possible. Ever since coming to the mansion she barely got any sleep, one of the brothers would normally creep into her room and wake her up with a bite —which was normally one of the triplets faults.

"Um, Shu-San... can you help me?" She knew the answer, but it was still worth a shot on her half. The said vampire turned the volume of his music up, choosing to ignore her through the classical work of Tchaikovsky

"Can't be bothered." He replied calmly, seemingly falling back asleep. _"How can one man sleep for hours on end?"_ The thought shot through her head, along with the pain, reminding her it was still there.

Reaching up above her, Yui steadily grabbed onto the bannister, trying her best to walk down the last two steps, despite her legs visibly shaking. She held one arm out towards the wall, trying to walk normally to Shu, but almost stumbled multiple times. She stared at her feet, wondering why she had the worst luck of all; she didn't notice the vampire's eyes trailing over her bloodied body, smirking at the sight.

"You lewd woman," Her eyes met his, and he laughed to himself. "You really want me to suck your blood that badly?"

"That's not true!" Her cheeks puffed with anger, Why was she doomed to spend her life with such handsome, but ugly men? Was it something from a past life maybe?

"Then why are you walking over towards me? You're practically asking for it." His gaze turned to the ceiling and he slowly shut his eyes, relishing in the scent of fresh blood pouring out of her every second.

"We have to go to dinner, Reiji-San will get m—"

"You want to do sit in a room full of vampires, with open wounds, oozing with blood, on every limb?" He shot her a _'are you really that stupid?'_ look, and continued. "I could help you, but I'm afraid I don't have the energy."

Yui stared at him in disbelief, he did have a point and she wanted to slap herself for not thinking clearly. She had to hurry to her room before any of the others found her drenched in her own blood, it would be heaven on Earth for them. The familiar panic made its way through her body again, which didn't go unnoticed by Shu.

"Noisy woman..." He sighed as he stood up, hoisting her in his arms. If Yuis face wasn't already red from the blood, it was now because of his actions. She hadn't expected him to _actually_ help her, thinking that one of the others was going to get to her first before anyone else. A sigh escaped her lips as he teleported her to his room. Opening her eyes again, the blush crawled further up her skin at the realisation of where she was.

"Um, S-Shu-San? Why are we here?" She winced as he threw her onto the bed, he kept his cold stare on her as he laid down next to her.

"Give me your blood."

"No!"

"I did help you, you're in debt to me. Unless, you wanted all of my brothers to find you pathetically lying at the end of the staircase, just waiting for them to devou—"

"Fine! Then, just this once..." That smirk returned to his face as she reluctantly gave him her wrist, already covered with the blood from her head. His fangs broke her soft flesh, and she tried to silence the noises that threatened to escape; her entire body turned hot in a matter of seconds. Months had gone by since she first came here, and the men pleasured her body through sadistic ways she never knew possible.

"You're blood... how long have you been waiting for my fangs to enter you?" Yui turned her face away from him, a little too quickly as the pain returned to her. The pain in her wrist only distracted her momentarily, but she ached for more. Although, she'd rather die than admit it to one of them.

"S-stop" Her voice whimpered, her toes curled and she gripped onto the bedsheets beneath her as he dragged his tongue onto all of her wounds, lapping up the blood around it.

"Hm, it would be too troublesome to stop now. You still haven't fully repaid me yet." The ice blues of his eyes darkened and gulped, inwardly cursing at how audible it was. "Don't try to resist me, you and I both know how much you want this."

She said nothing, knowing it would only make her situation worse if she disobeyed him. He licked the curve of her neck and she couldn't stop the shiver that crept down her spine.

"Ah...!" Her hands instantly shot up to cover her mouth, her gaping eyes stared at the ceiling begging to any God listening, that he hadn't heard her. The small chuckle proved her wrong. He gripped her wrist tighter, pulling her to on top, straddling him.

"You're hearts racing, such a dirty woman." Shu pulled her flush against his chest, his teeth grazing the soft spot on her shoulder, his hands trailing up and down the sides of her torso before stopping on her waist. Yui bit her bottom lip, desperately trying not to give into him.

"Let m-me go.." She half-heartedly yelled at him, knowing there was no point in resisting him anymore. His fangs pierced her neck, moaning as the burning sensation of her blood fell down his throat; he grabbed the back of her neck, trying to bring her closer to him. She quietly moaned when she felt his hand move on to the front of her thigh, _"Just a little closer..."_ she begged, silently hoping he'd touch her more.

He continued sucking for what felt like hours, his hand teasingly rubbing the same part of her thigh, slowly driving her insane.

"Yui" He pulled away from her, eyes tainted with bloodlust "Tell me how much you want me."


End file.
